


Waiting for the storm to pass

by magicalrascal



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Karasuno Team - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Smol and scared Hinata, Storm - Freeform, Yaoi, protective kags, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalrascal/pseuds/magicalrascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm is forecast and Hinata isn't being himself, this causes Kageyama to worry and question his feelings towards the ginger decoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the storm to pass

**Author's Note:**

> These two will be the death of me

  
Hinata was being weird, a lot weirder than usual.  
The dark haired setter glanced at the teams decoy. He looked skittish. The slightest noise and he would flinch. Kageyama's eyes moved away from Hinata and fixed on the gloomy sky outside the hall.  
"Damn it! Looks like there gonna be a storm!" Tanaka bellowed from the far side of the court, the first and second years were using.  
And again the ginger boy flinched at the echoing sound of the wing spikers voice.  
Kageyama's brow furrowed with concern.

Daichi blew the whistle that signified that practice was over, the captain called the setter and decoy over to him and the silver haired third year, who stood next to him in close proximity.  
"Kageyama! Hinata! Please could you stay behind and pack up tonight"

"WAAAAA I can't do tonight, I really really can't, Daichi-senpai!" Hinata wailed.

"I'm sorry Hinata but it will only take five minutes, as a favour to me and Suga"

"B-b-but"

"No buts! We will see you bright and early tomorrow"

The rest of the team filed out of the gym leaving Kageyama and a very skittish Hinata by themselves.

"The hell is up with you dumbass" demanded Kageyama

"Nothing!" Hinata squealed.

"Don't go round pretending with me dumbass! I've been watching you, whenever there is a sound you jump out of your skin!" Kageyama stated.

" Y-you've been watching me"

" N-no!" Kageyama mumbled, while his cheeks became dusted with a blush.

"Whatever" Hinata quietly whispered. "But let's make this quick because I need to get out of here as fast as possible, there's a storm coming and I don't want to get caught in it".

"Fine" Kageyama agreed , it wouldn't be pleasant to get caught in the rain.

Hinata and Kageyama quickly got to work, sweeping the floors, dismantling the nets and clearing away the volleyballs for another night. Time was getting on and it had been a much longer than five minutes, like the captain said it would take them. However there was a comfortable silence between the first years as they worked, Kageyama would dare say it was nice to be in the company of a quiet Hinata.

"I think we are done here" Kageyama exclaimed, making Hinata jump for the thousandth time today.

"Okay, I'm going to put these volleyballs in the store cupboard and we can get out of here" Hinata said before jogging off to the cupboard with his footsteps echoning behind him.

While Hinata was taking the volleyballs Kageyama had time to himself to think about the little ginger haired boy.

'I wonder why Hinata has been so jumpy today' Kageyama pondered 'I mean there must be something up with him, he's never like this and I can't seem to stop staring at him, its the same old Hinata I need to get a grip of myself before I do something stupid'.  
Kageyama decided to sit down against the gym wall whist he was waiting for Hinata. He glanced out the doors and up toward the sky. It seemed very gloomy and daunting, a storm was defiantly on its way and fast. Kageyama's eyes began to droop and slowly close as he was waiting for the dumbass to come back.

~

Kageyama suddenly jolted awake by a deep rumbling noise. How long had he been asleep? And where the hell was Hinata? He'd been gone for half an hour, what's he messing at?  
His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of lightening which was frighteningly close to the open gym doors. The dark haired setter flinched at the sound, this reminded him of a certain decoy which had been unusually jumpy.  
'Maybe the dumbass is afraid of storms' the setter scoffed to himself 'what a baka'.

Above the howling of the wind and occasional flash of lighting along with the grumble of thunder, there was a faint banging noise. As if someone was trapped in a cupboard.  
Kageyama clambered up from where he was sat and walked closer to where the noise was coming from.  
'Hinata has probably got himself locked in the cupboard' Kageyama thought to himself.

The banging noise got louder as the setter got closer to the cupboard, but it was becoming more frantic and he could hear yelling coming from inside.

"KAGEYAMA! HELP ME PLEASE I CAN'T GET -"

There was a sudden flash of lightning followed by a scream on the inside of the equipment cupboard.

Kageyama could hear sobbing. Hinata was crying. His Hinata was screaming for him to help him.  
That's when it finally clicked for Kageyama. Hinata wasn't just afraid of storms ,he was petrified of them. That's why he had flinched at all the loud noises throughout the day, he had spent the day in terror of the forecast storm.  
Now that the storm had come, Hinata had got himself locked in the equipment cupboard, alone.  
He had to get him out now, as fast as possible.

"Kageyama, please please please" Hinata was now begging in a frighteningly quite voice which seemed like it was coming from far inside the cupboard.  
Kageyama was frozen in place, as if he had been turned to stone, stood staring at the door between him and Hinata. He needed to get a grip of himself.  
Kageyama's thoughts were interrupted by the loudest crack of lightening yet, which left a ring in his ears. Once the ringing had died down there was absolute silence.  
No more whimpering. No more begging. No more sobbing.  
He couldn't hear Hinata. At all. He couldn't hear any sign that he was in there.

This sent Kageyama flying into panic mode. He slammed his hands on the door and grasped the door handle.

"HINATA! Its okay I'm here!" Kageyama yelled.  
There was no reply.

"I'm gonna bust the door down, okay?... I SAID OKAY?" Kageyama shouted.

Luckily for him the store cupboard door wasn't made of the strongest material in Japan. Filled with adrenaline Kageyama practically threw himself at the door, braking the lock and leaving the door to swing right open. After the snap of wood and the door clanging against the wall, he was again greeted by silence.  
Kageyama's eyes scanned around the unlit room and landed on shivering object in the corner, tucked away from the light streaming in from the open door, which was hanging on it's hinges.

Wide brown eyes stared back into dark ones and in an instant Hinata jumped up from his curled position on the floor. He sprinted towards Kageyama who was still stood at the entrance. Next thing Kageyama felt was Hinata's small and fragile body collide with his own, his short but surprisingly strong limbs wrapping round his torso and neck, while Hinata's head found itself in the crook of Kageyama's neck.  
Kageyama instantly reacted, pulling Hinata impossibly closer, his hands weaving through his bright ginger locks which smelt like strawberries.

"I thought you weren't coming" Hinata sniffled " I-I-I thought that I was going to be here alone and-"  
Another crack of lighting flashed above their heads and rain began fall at a heavy rate, as Hinata's hands gripped and twisted in the back of Kageyama's shirt.

"Of course I was coming dumbass!" the dark haired setter stated. " I don't want you to ever be on you own like that, ever. Do you hear me." Kageyama said while stroking his ginger locks.

Kageyama wasn't good with physical contact however this felt like the right thing to do. With Hinata still wrapped around his setter, Kageyama walked to the nearest wall. Facing his back to it he slid down wall, with Hinata now comfortably nestled in his arms, his face still in the crook of Kageyama's neck. He was shivering with his face wet with tears, like a small deer who is scared beyond belief.

It was quiet, not silent, just quiet the pattering of the now calming rain on the roof of the hall and the breathing of the two was all that could be heard. Just being here with Hinata like this was mesmerising to the first year setter. He wanted this closeness, he needed it. He needs Hinata to be his. Kageyama never wanted to see Hinata in such a state, the ball of energy huddled and shuddering in a dark corner. Kageyama's thumb traced soothing circles on Hinata's arm, while his other arm kept the decoy as close as possible. He wanted to be able to pull Hinata into his arms, but not just in private, he wanted to be able to weave his own hands into the smaller ones, in the streets, after practice and dare he say it, in the corridors.

Thinking of something so simple as this had Kageyama blushing furiously, he was thankful that the decoy couldn't see his face at this moment because he was sure he would turn an even deeper shade of red.

Kageyama kissed Hinata's forehead before he even realised what he was doing, he quickly buried his face in Hinata's ginger locks and mumbled something incoherent.

To Kageyama's surprise the bundle of joy tilted his head upward and his wide doe brown eyes fixated on Kageyama's grey ones.

"What was that" squeaked Hinata  
"I-I-I don't know" stuttered the setter after a short moment of silence.  
A blush dusted Hinata's cheeks making him impossibly cuter  
"C-could you maybe do it again, erm but, here." Hinata hesitantly pointed a finger to his lips.

Kageyama furiously blushed and started spluttering.  
"ermm-yeh-no- I mean if you want- what I'm trying to say is-"  
While Kageyama had been stuttering Hinata's small hands had weaved into the setters dark locks and was pulling Kageyama's face ever closer towards him, till they were centimetres apart.  
"Baka, just kiss me" Hinata whispered  
"D-dumbass" breathed Kageyama as he cupped Hinata's face.

And just like that their lips connected.  
And just like that they both found bliss.  
And just like that they had got what they both craved.  
And just like that Hinata became Kageyama's.  
And just like that Kageyama became Hinata's.

And just like that the storm outside didn't matter to Hinata anymore.

In that moment Hinata realised its not about waiting for the storm to pass.  
Its about learning to dance in the rain.

And he wanted Kageyama to dance in the rain right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! Please don't hesitate to comment and kudos! :3
> 
> Please don't copy or duplicate this work without permission, thankyou. :)


End file.
